Super Bowl 58 (The Pearl World)
|- | colspan="2"| |- ! scope="row"|Date |February 1, 2024 |- ! scope="row"|Stadium |Mercedez-Benz Superdome (New Orleans, LA) |- ! scope="row"|MVP |Teddy Bridgewater, Quarterback |- ! scope="row"|Favorite |Saints By 3 |- ! scope="row"|Referee | |- ! scope="row"|Attendance |70,774 |- ! colspan="2"|Future Hall of Famers |- | colspan="2"|'Saints: Teddy Bridgewater, Odell Beckham Jr, Jamal Baker' Browns: Baker Mayfield |- ! colspan="2"|Ceremonies |- ! scope="row"|National anthem |Selena Gomez American Sign Language (ASL) translation by Kristen Santos |- ! scope="row"|Coin toss | Drew Brees |- ! scope="row"|Halftime show |Ariana Grande |- ! colspan="2"| TV in the United States |- ! scope="row"|Television Network |NBC |- ! scope="row"|Announcers | Mike Tirico and Cris Collinsworth Erin Andrews and Rebecca Harlow |- ! scope="row"|Nielsen ratings] | 50.0 Million (New Orleans) 45.7 Million (Cleveland) US viewership: 98.7 million est. avg., 151.6 million est. total |- ! scope="row"|Market share |70 (national) 79 (New Orleans) 77 (Cleveland) |- ! scope="row"|Cost of 30-second commercial |$10 Million |- | colspan="2"| ← 57 Super Bowl 59 → |- | |} Super Bowl 58 (or Super Bowl LVI in the early stages) is the name of a game that was played on February 4, 2024. The Game hosted the New Orleans Saints and the Cleveland Browns for the second time in a back-to-back series of matchups between the two during the big game. It was also the first Super Bowl in which the host team partook. Background Bids The Following Sites submitted bids to host Super Bowl LVI *Hard Rock Stadium in Miami was ruled out because of the debt still owed by the Marlins to the county and the stadium itself was in need of massive upgrades * Washington D.C. made a bid for its new stadium. It dropped out due to pressure from Native American Activists to push for the name change of the team to the Warriors. * Cleveland made a bid to show off the massive renovations made to its facility. Offseason In 2023, the Cleveland Browns took home their first Super Bowl, defeating the New Orleans Saints 28-24. Saints had acquired Wide Receiver Odell Beckham Jr from the New York Giants the year before, and felt confident they could make a run to win the Super Bowl. After the loss to Clevleand, the Saints set out to improve their offensive line, adding two veteran Wide Receivers along with TE Tyler Higbee. Saints stumbled upon Jamal Baker, an Arkansas native who made bounds as a Running Back. Baker was envionised by most teams as a Tight End and the Saints drafted him as such, but Baker worked on his running game and wowed scouts across the league. Baker lead the league in Rushing Yards, ahead of Saquon Barkley, and Rams/Chiefs Running Back Todd Gurley Browns added Corner Back Ron Adams in the draft, and landed WR Corey Coleman, who had been improving to add to their team. Season The New Orleans Saints started the season off 14-0, riding their way through the league, dismantling most, if not all teams, thanks to Jamal Baker and Odell Beckham Jr, in what experts referred to as the Killer Bee's. Saints nearly traded for Todd Gurley, with Baker's name leading the mentions, but the Rams decided to trade him to Kansas City. The Saints lost against Dallas in Week 16, stumbling upon their first loss. The Cleveland Browns meanwhile, fumbled out of the gate. Starting the Season off 3-5, before winning 12 Straight Games. New Orleans made the postseason taking down the Dallas Cowboys and the Washington Federals, to make the Super Bowl, while the Browns faced off against New England, Indianapolis, and Kansas City, barely beating the Chiefs. Game Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Sports